Lie to Me (2013 TV series)
Synopsis Lie to Me revolves around the story of Alex Madrigal ([[Sam Garcia]]) and Stefanie Silva ([[Tina Houston]]) of whom both betrayed and lied on by their love ones, now both of them had decided to take revenge specially Alex to Alice ([[Jazmin Ortega]]) Stefanie's half sister of whom taken Stefanie's first love from her, since Alice had always hated Stefanie for having a perfect life. Alex first encounter with Stefanie is in a bar since both of them are heart broken at that day, after Alex had known that the one who betrayed her is both Alice and Stephen, he then decided to help her take revenge on Alice, in other hand Stefanie had agreed not knowing that Alex is just using her for his revenge on Alice and that she is being lied on by Alex about his relationship with Alice. Cast *[[Sam Garcia]] as Alex Madrigal = Son of a successful businessman and a total player, but aside him being a player he had truly love one woman and that is Alice. The day that he's going to confess to Alice about his feelings for her, he saw Alice flirting with someone which turn out to be Stephen, this left Alex heartbroken and started being a player again until the day that he met Stefanie in a bar who is also at that time heartbroken, after knowing that Stefanie is heartbroken because of Alice and Stephen, he decided to help Stefanie get revenge on Alice since now he has someone to use for revenge. *[[Tina Houston]] as Stefanie "Stef" Silva = Alice's half sister. She is shown to be an energetic and kind hearted young woman, that's why many people love her, this is also the other cause why Alice hate her so much. After being heartbroken by her first love which is Stephen, she decided to take revenge in Alice but at first she's thinking twice about having revenge since her parents had said that doing bad things to other people is really bad, but her mind had suddenly changes when she met Alex who is also at that time heartbroken, Alex had offered her to help her get revenge on Stephen but hide the fact that he knows Alice and pretend and lie to Stefanie about Alice. *[[Jazmin Ortega]] as Alice Romero = The main antagonist of the series. She is Stefanie's half-sister. After knowing that she is just an "accident" child, and that her biological mother doesn't want her, she started hating her life and wish more to get out of poverty. In here she came up with an idea to go to her father, after knowing that her father is rich. After her father had accepted her, she started to let out her true ambition and started to act "nice" to Stefanie even though the truth that she hated her, since Stefanie have the love of both of her parents and gets whatever she wanted. After many years and a graduate to management since she has the ambition to get the company after their father die so her father would give her the company instead of Stefanie, so she proves her worth, because of this ambition and hate towards Stefanie, she even goes far of stealing Stefanie's first love which turns out to be Stephen, and ruin her image and career in their father's company, so she would be the one to be chosen. *[[Nathan Burnhurst]] as Stephen Alcantara = Son of successful businessman and the first love of Stefanie. He is shown to be handsome and always cool to almost everything. The day that he met with Stefanie he had liked her but only as a sister since his heart had already belonged to someone else which turns out to be Alice. *[[Lilia Hyland]] as Airah Santos = The younger sister of Mylene. '''Supporting Cast''' *'''Jun Fernandez''' as Gerald Silva = Father of Stefanie and Alice. He is the head of the Silva Company. Though being the head of such a large company he sometimes go for a vacation with his family when he has the time. *'''Benedict Rosario''' as Rodrigo "Rod" Madrigal = Father of Alex. Like Elvis he too had spoiled Alex a lot but even though he spoiled him a lot he still had teach Alex to what is wrong and what is right but Alex had seem to ignore them. *[[Barbara Toledo]] as Rosemarie Silva = Stefanie's mother. She is caring and the complete opposite of Gemma. She is shown to be very fond of flowers especially to roses, since her parents says that they name her after the flower rose. *'''Krystal Soto''' as Esmeralda "Esme" Madrigal = Alex's mother. Her attitude is between of Rosemarie and Gemma, since she likes to gamble especially when it comes to poker and loves flowers as well despite her liking dark colors, but her favorite flower is not rose but iris and had a lot of them in her garden and inside the house. *'''Mylene dela Fuente''' as Gemma Romero = Alice's biological mother. After being cast out by Gerald's family, through her life she live in poverty and often seen gambling and drinking with her so-called friends. After knowing Gerald she thought that she will get out of poverty and live in Gerald's mansion as a queen of the house. In the end she use Alice and told her that her father is Gerald even though it's a false statement and use her as her revenge to the Silva family. *'''Oscar Marasigan''' as Elvis Alcantara = Stephen's father and the head of Alcantara Inc. He is shown to be a very busy person and spoiled Stephen a lot since Stephen is his only child to his late wife Yolanda. *'''Sarah Kuga''' as Mylene Santos = The elder sister of Airah of whom is supposed to get married the next day, but before their wedding day she saw Paulo her fiance, kissing another woman and this is the cause of their break up. *[[Liu Yi]] as Paulo Almeda = Mylene's fiance and husband-to-be, after many years of dating Mylene he decided to marry her, but kept the fact that he is lying to Mylene about the woman that his parents had wanted him to marry even before which turns out to be his ex-girlfriend. After Mylene had broken up with him, he still pursues her and will do everything just for Mylene to forgive him. *'''Nami Anderson''' as Roxanne Lopez = Paulo's ex-girlfriend. After regretting her breakup with Paulo and choosing her current boyfriend later ex-boyfriend over him, she later decided to get Paulo back after realizing that what she did is completely wrong and that she still love Paulo after their break-up and rarely doesn't care even if she ruin Paulo's relationship with Mylene. *[[Yen Gonzales]] as Bambi = Stefanie's friend. *'''Rachel Vo''' as Grace = One of Stefanie's friend. '''Guest Cast''' *'''Joanna Silvestre''' as Yolanda Alcantara = Stephen's mother and Elvis's wife. She is known to be a loving mother to Stephen and a very queit person. She later died in the story after getting in a car accident on the way home. *[[Hana Dominguez]] as Young Stefanie *'''Jade Song''' as Young Alice *'''Joshua Reyes''' as Michael = A famous basketball player and Roxanne's boyfriend later ex-boyfriend. Awards